


Restless

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Food, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Victor wants to learn more, and Yuuri wants more.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much I wanted to cram into this fic but I think it worked out nicely!
> 
> Not beta'd, but enjoy!

It makes Victor proud to know that he's met almost all of Yuuri's closest friends and family, and they've only been dating a little over a month.

Yuuri retorted, when Victor mentioned this happily to him, that he doesn't have that many family members or friends for Victor to meet anyway— not that Victor having met them isn't a big deal. When Yuuri's not working in the front of the shop, maybe off making deliveries or downstairs helping in the basement, Victor converses with whoever's at the counter. It's usually Mrs. Katsuki (as Victor calls her, though she insists on just "Hiroko",) or Mari, or the high schooler with striking red and yellow hair who's part-timing for the duration of his summer break. His name is Minami, Victor thinks, and he's quite lively.

Yuuri's texted him that he'll be back to the shop in around half an hour, and while he doesn't dislike Minami's company, it's certainly not Yuuri at the counter— and, if Victor's honest, it's a little unsettling seeing Minami fumble with tools and drop things every ten seconds. There's another distinct thud of an object falling to the ground as Victor exits the flower shop, and he heads for the little Japanese bakery two doors down after wishing the flustered teenager good luck.

Although he loves Yuuri's company, there are simply some things he cannot learn about his boyfriend directly from him.

The bakery's doorbell chimes quieter than the one at the floristry, and the auburn-haired woman at the bakery cashier turns towards him with a smile.

She's unusually chipper for the late Friday afternoon— this must be Yuuko, one of Yuuri's childhood friends he mentions every so often. Victor smiles back, and he takes a moment to glance around the store. It's small but clean, a central bread case guiding the flow around the space. There's a small sitting area currently filled by three little girls towards the back by a refrigerator filled with bottled Japanese drinks, and Victor notes that they're busy chattering over three small smartphones— kids these days are so technologically advanced.

"Hello," Victor lilts, walking right up to the counter. "Are you Yuuko?"

She nods, eyes widened curiously. "I am. What can I do for you?"

Victor comes forward and takes one of Yuuko's hands, shaking it enthusiastically. "Yuuri's talked about you, but I haven't actually come into your bakery before! I'm usually at the flower shop, you see." He's babbling a little, and he pauses with an inhale to get to the formality of introducing himself. "I'm Victor, Yuuri's boyfriend."

Yuuko's jaw drops, and she can't contain her voice. "Yu… Yuuri has a boyfriend?!"

Victor's about to say he thought Yuuko knew about their relationship when a man pops his head out the door behind the counter, a similar expression of shock on his face. He's clearly heard Yuuko through the wall.

"What?!"

"Takeshi! Yuuri has a _boyfriend!_ " Yuuko repeats, taking Takeshi by the shoulders and shaking him. The three children— triplets, now that Victor has a closer look at them— have run up to Yuuko, speaking over each other and inquiring _Mama!_ _Yuuri has a boyfriend? Is it the cool guy at the counter? Are they getting married?_ , making Victor blush and grin before Yuuko claps her hands loudly to calm everyone down.

"Yes, I'm dating Yuuri," Victor declares proudly. "It's been a over a month, now."

"And he never _told_ me?" Yuuko gasps, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to find him later and give him a piece of my mind. "

"I'm meeting him when he comes back to the shop in a while," Victor laughs. "Speaking of Yuuri, I wanted to ask you about him."

Turning her head to face Victor, Yuuko tilts her head in question. "Oh? What's up? It's not Yuuri's birthday anytime soon."

"No, that, I know— it's in November." Victor explains. "We're meant to go out for dinner tonight, so I was wondering if you know what Yuuri's favorite food is. I'd like to surprise him, is all."

"Oh, he loves tonkatsu[1]." Yuuko reveals, emphasis on _loves_.

Victor nods. He recalls having had tonkatsu in the _hanami_ [2] bento Hiroko had packed for them when they went cherry blossom viewing a few weeks ago. Yuuri had asked if Victor wanted the last piece. When Victor declined and offered it to Yuuri instead, the brunette had smiled and taken it without question.

"We do a tonkatsu sandwich that Yuuri happens to really like, if you don't mind having a sandwich for dinner." Yuuko suggests, pointing at one of the shelves in the bread display. There are two clear plastic boxes there, showing that the rest of the display is nearly cleared out, and carefully cut sandwiches are lined up inside each one, revealing the fillings. "Not to boast, but they're really pretty good! I may have gotten some tips from Hiroko."

"Consider me sold!" Victor fishes in his tote bag for his wallet. "How much do I owe you for both boxes?"

"I can't charge you! Hiroko would be so mad if she found out."

"No, I insist!" Victor pushes. "It's only fair, since you've worked hard to make them."

Yuuko thinks for a few moments, and then arrives at a compromise. "Okay, how about this: You can pay for Yuuri's portion, and I'll give you the other one free. That way, you're still technically treating him, right?"

Victor agrees to this, and he pays for a little box of yummy-looking mini daifuku[3] that are sitting by the cash register too— He's acquired a taste for red bean recently, possibly from trying Yuuri's snacks.

He heads back to _Katsuki Flowers_ to wait for Yuuri to return after waving to to the Nishigoris, promising the triplets that he'll visit again soon.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of town, Yuuri is standing, holding a rather large bouquet in his arms, at the front desk of an apartment building. The doorman is on the phone, staring unblinkingly into the computer monitor in front of him as he waits for the apartment owner to pick up the call.

"And who did you say the delivery was for again?" He mutters, hunched over and moody.

 _Yuuri's_ the one who should be disgruntled. He's been standing here for over ten minutes— all he wants to do is deliver the flowers and leave. He glances at his clipboard again, just to make sure his memory is right. "It's for Sara Crispino in Apartment 7C."

Yuuri's about to ask if he can just leave the flowers with the doorman when the receiver picks up. The grumpy doorman listens intently, nodding and writing notes on the notepad in front of him.

"Alright, go on up."

Sighing in relief, Yuuri nods to the doorman as he walks past the front desk and to the elevators.

It's pretty noisy when he exits the elevator on the seventh floor, and, just as he fears, all the clamor is coming from Apartment 7C.

He's as far as he can possibly get from the door with his hand still able to reach and knock on it, and he can still make out angry voices from inside— or, actually, just one angry voice.

"Listen, Emil, if you so much as _touch_ Sara while I'm getting this delivery, you're gonna have me to answer to."

There's some muffled talking— a disapproving feminine voice, and then the voice of another person— Emil, Yuuri supposes, who laughs to dismiss the angered man's threat. Yuuri gulps and prays this delivery is over and done fast with so he can be on his way.

He knocks pretty firmly, and waits in anticipation.

The door opens a few seconds later, after some jostling of the door chain, and a pissed-off looking young man is at the door, sneering at Yuuri.

"Flowers, huh?" He takes the bouquet of calla lilies, eyes narrowing at the small sticker-sealed envelope tucked into the arrangement. "Let me sign for them."

"I, uh, actually need Miss Crispino's signature." Yuuri says, holding the clipboard up to show the recipient field at the bottom of his order sheet.

"Oh, flowers?" Sara comes up behind the man at the door, latching her fingers onto his shoulder to peer over him. "Get out of the way, Mickey, let me sign."

Mickey moves out of the way begrudgingly, and Sara moves in front to take Yuuri's pen and sign with a flourish.

"Who's sendin' you flowers?" Mickey interrogates. "Is it Emil? Or some other dude I don't know about?"

Giving the pen back to Yuuri, Sara throws an indignant glare at Mickey and launches into a frustrated lecture. "If you _must_ know, I bought these flowers myself. And why does it matter if people send me flowers? You're only my _brother._ Get over yourself." She snatches the lilies out of Mickey's hands, and storms back inside after thanking Yuuri curtly.

"Sara— wait, Sara!" Mickey panics, and the door slams shut in Yuuri's face.

Well, that was eventful.

 

* * *

 

The traffic congested drive back to the flower shop is tedious and gives Yuuri a lot of time to think.

Not only did the ordeal with Sara and Mickey ( _Mickey?_ Who names their kid after a Disney character?) drain him, but it's also making him late to his Friday night with Victor. That's what he's more upset about, really— he hates making people wait, and being with Victor has just shown him that he hates making _himself_ wait even more.

His relationship with Victor is going well, and he really can't ask for anything else than for his love to be returned, and it is. Victor is a great boyfriend, too. He comes by the shop all the time, texts Yuuri when he misses him or wants to know how Yuuri's day is going, and he's ecstatic with even the shortest of hugs or the faintest brush of their hands.

Therein lies the problem.

Yuuri must be crazy to not be satisfied with all Victor does and how unabashedly happy his boyfriend makes him. But the fact remains that he isn't satisfied, and the only way Yuuri can reconcile that in his mind is that he wants _more_.

It's a scary thing to think, especially because being in a relationship, holding hands, kissing— all of it is new. The thought that he might want "more" from another person one day would never have crossed his mind half a year ago. He wasn't sure calling himself demisexual was exactly right, given that, well, he's never formed enough of a bond with anyone to know for sure. But then Victor came along, and while Yuuri can't say he'd be comfortable with crossing into sexual territory at the moment, there's no denying he likes intimacy, and he would love to just… be _closer_ to Victor. It would be nice to maybe spend more than a few stolen hours with each other at a time, to maybe see each other more than once on any given day.

It's nerve-wracking that he even wants those things, but it makes his heart swell to see the platinum-haired man seated inside the store in front of Mari at the counter as he pulls up to the curb outside _Katsuki Flowers_ around seven.

As he enters the store, he sees that Mari's holding in laughter as Victor sweats over something.

"You mean I _shouldn't_ give flowers to a florist??" He exclaims in dismay, replying to whatever Mari said before Yuuri walked in. "I didn't know it was a _faux pas_ —"

"It's not. Mari's just teasing you, Victor, don't worry." Yuuri interjects, raising an eyebrow at his sister as he comes up to the counter. Victor completely lights up when he turns and sees Yuuri's returned, and it makes Yuuri's heart thump harder in his chest to see the thousand-watt smile that spreads across Victor's face.

"Yuuri, you're back!" Spreading his arms to invite Yuuri into his arms, Victor hugs around Yuuri's waist when the brunette walks into his hold, resting his head against Yuuri's torso. "Your sister is a terrible person," he jokes, voice light.

"Believe me, I know," Yuuri replies, rolling his eyes. Past memories of Mari teasing him are all too vivid in his mind— sometimes, Yuuri thinks all the cynicism he has stored inside is a result of having his trust betrayed over and over as a child. He hands the delivery clipboard over to Mari as she sniggers at Yuuri's incredibly gullible boyfriend.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to your date night— I'm going to go help dad." She pats Yuuri on the shoulder as she walks out from behind the counter and to the nearby stairwell, waving at Victor before disappearing downstairs.

Looking up at Yuuri happily, Victor's chin digs a little into Yuuri's belly, but it's not enough of a discomfort to make Yuuri want Victor to stop hugging him. The sensation is funny when Victor asks about his day, jaw moving against his shirt, and Yuuri looks amusedly down at him.

"Fridays are always longest. The last delivery was…" Trailing off, Yuuri grimaces at the memory of the stressful conversation he'd witnessed.

"Clients are interesting sometimes, aren't they?" Victor says, nodding sympathetically. "But isn't Minami taking your shift tomorrow? You won't have to deal with them until Sunday."

Fiddling with Victor's hair, Yuuri smiles. Tomorrow is his first Saturday off in ages— it'd been just their luck that Yuuri usually has to work on Saturdays and Victor typically is called to venues on Sundays, completely contradicting each others' free days. Yuuri doesn't know when he'll have another opportunity as perfect as this.

"Oh yeah, Yuuri— I got us some dinner!" Victor lets Yuuri go, reaching instead for the plastic bag sitting on the counter and holding it out to his boyfriend so he can see its contents.

"Tonkatsu sandwiches?" Yuuri notes, peering inside the bag. They're his favorite, though he never usually has tonkatsu sandwiches for dinner. How did Victor know?

"I visited the Nishigoris' bakery while I was waiting for you, and Yuuko told me you like these. Are you ok with them for dinner?"

"Yeah, of course." Yuuri nods, handing the bag back to Victor. Just as he begins to take the food out of the bag and put it on the counter, Yuuri stops him. "Hold on, let me close up shop first, and then maybe we can go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else?" Victor repeats. "Where should we go?"

Yuuri ducks his head and latches one hand on his nape. "Well, I haven't really been to your place beyond the door, and I'd love to see Makkachin again."

The suggestion makes Victor light up even more (how is that possible?) and he stands up excitedly, only to sit right back down when Yuuri laughs and reminds him that he has to prepare for closing first. He waits patiently as Yuuri locks up, going upstairs briefly and returning with his messenger bag, and they're soon on their way down the block to Victor's apartment.

 

* * *

 

Makkachin is just as enthusiastic to see Yuuri as the last time, and Nikolai pats Victor on the back, nodding to Yuuri as he ambles out of Victor's apartment after another day spent dog-sitting. After a few moments spent just seated together on the floor of Victor's entryway as Makkachin clambers all over Yuuri, they get up, take off their shoes, and Yuuri takes in the interior of Victor's apartment for the first time.

It's airy, with chic minimalistic furniture and blue accents. There's a cushy looking gray sofa with a black throw blanket opposite a wall-mounted flatscreen TV, with a low wood and iron coffee table stationed between them. A corner near the glass balcony door is ajar, Makkachin's dog bed and some toys scattered around it in front of the kitchen and dining area; it's admittedly small, like many New York apartment kitchens, but it looks clean and well equipped, backed with white subway tiles and counters sided with metallic panels. They head towards the dining area, which consists of an oval shaped marble table and four molded-plywood chairs.

Yuuri thinks that the three identical standing studio lamps near the sofa and the dining table are kind of silly, but he's sure Victor has much better taste in interior design than he ever will. He glances around curiously, amazed by how stylish but homey Victor's apartment is. It's definitely a far cry from his and Phichit's.

Victor pulls a chair out for Yuuri theatrically, making him laugh, and Yuuri takes his bag off and hangs it off the side of the chair before sitting.

Suddenly, the bookshelf across from him catches his eye. The blue rabbit shaped dog toy he'd given Victor for Makkachin so many weeks ago is unmistakeable against the dark wood of the shelf, and he looks to Victor confusedly, pointing at it. "Victor, isn't that the dog toy I…"

Looking back at where Yuuri's pointing and back to Yuuri, Victor opens his mouth silently, giving an answer a few moments later. "Oh, that? Makkachin didn't end up liking it. I thought it looked cute on the shelf."

Yuuri nods quietly, chewing on a bite of sandwich. How long has it been sitting there? They hadn't even started dating when Yuuri gave it to Victor, and he colors at the thought. He really should have taken more initiative with asking Victor out.

Time ticks by as they finish dinner, moving to the sofa with Makkachin after the sandwiches are done.

They go from sitting shoulder to shoulder, to leaning, to reclining with their legs nestled together with the drone of the television forgotten around them. The soothing weight of Victor's hand is resting on Yuuri's nape. Victor's breathing is deep and peaceful, and Yuuri is afraid his boyfriend's fallen asleep when he raises his head from where it's tucked beside Victor's face; but Victor's eyes crack open, and he offers a fond smile at Yuuri's curious expression. 

"It's getting late, isn't it? I'm falling asleep." He laughs, blinking slowly. "Do you need to go?"

Well, here goes nothing.

"Actually, about that," Yuuri murmurs, repositioning himself to face Victor better, "is it okay if I… sleep here?"

Victor's droopy eyes shoot wide in an instant, smile disappearing and reappearing wider than ever out of surprise. "You want to stay the night?"

"Just to sleep!" Yuuri clarifies. "I brought a change of clothing from the shop, too, if that's okay."

"It's _more_ than okay." Victor breathes, craning his neck to press a smooch to Yuuri's cheek. "You're always welcome here."

It's easier than Yuuri anticipated to get Victor to let him stay over, but he's glad it was. Relaxing atop of Victor, he scoots upward to catch Victor's lips, and Victor gives them up willingly. They stay like that until the clock by the TV strikes ten, and an opportune yawn escapes Yuuri, forcing him to stop making out with Victor.

"Come on, let's prepare for bed." Victor suggests. "I'll get you some towels. Did you bring a toothbrush?"

Yuuri forgot to, so Victor runs off to the cupboard in his small hallway and gathers whatever he thinks Yuuri might need as Yuuri retrieves his clothes from his bag. It turns out that Victor's bedroom is just as nicely furnished as the living room, but it looks more lived in and smells more like Victor, since the luxurious king-sized bed in the center of it is still unmade. They take turns showering, and when they finally make it to bed, Victor revels in the smell of _his_ shampoo in Yuuri's damp hair, snuggling closer to Yuuri and relaxing against his body.

He's so completely content sleeping in Yuuri's arms that Yuuri almost doesn't want to brush the hair that's fallen into Victor's eyes back, afraid that he might disturb him. As he does, Victor catches his hand, brushing his lips against Yuuri's palm and murmuring something about walking Makkachin and having breakfast in the morning.

Yuuri wants all of that and then some, but it'll have to wait.

Enveloped in each other, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 
> 
> FOOTNOTES
> 
> 1豚カツ, とんかつ, _tonkatsu_ : Deep fried breaded pork cutlet, also found in Katsudon.[return to text]
> 
> 2花見, _hanami_ : Flower viewing, a Japanese custom celebrated with outdoor parties beneath sakura trees. See [Under the Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646826) for the earlier fic this scene refers to![return to text]
> 
> 3大福, _daifuku_ : Japanese rice cakes stuffed with sweet filling (often, sweetened red bean paste or _anko_.) [return to text]


End file.
